Roleplay Rules and List
by PiscesWarrior
Summary: Looking for good roleplayers! Message if interested


Hello everyone ^_^ I'm from Quizilla but since the website will close on October 1st, I'm gonna try and find new roleplay partners here and maybe on some other websites. Hopefully I can find some peoples.

Limits: My limits are no yaoi (I will do yuri), anything sexual with animals, incest, and pedophilia. No strange fetishes either such as necrophilia etc. Mature content is a must in my roleplays so if you're squeamish about it, don't bother roleplaying with me. Sorry but I like to be realistic when roleplaying and mature content is a part of real life. I do allow spice but it must have a plot not just mindless you-know-what. Just being real. By the way, if rape absolutely has to be in the roleplay, then I prefer to have it implied. I take rape very seriously and think it's worse than murder so I understand if you don't want it in the roleplay.

Commitment: Ok I'm not one of those people who demand every second of your time. I, like you, have a life outside of roleplaying. Plus I understand some people get lazy, lose inspiration, or have writer's block. Same thing happens to me a lot. But if you're gonna be gone for a while, say a week or two or several days, then please LET ME KNOW. Do NOT just disappear and then come back ages later. That is a big pet peeve of mine and it's happened to me way too many times. If you're gonna just ditch me with no explanation, don't even bother asking me to roleplay. BE CONSISTENT! I shall warn you as well. Here's a tip though: the more interested I am in a roleplay, the faster I'll respond. I get bored easily and when I'm bored with a roleplay, my replies get slower and slower. Also if we live in very different time zones, please tell me so there's no confusion. I live in Brighton, TN in the Southern United States so I'm in Central.

Length: Being a writer myself, I prefer quality over quantity. But I won't allow just anything. Absolutely no one-liners! I'll pretty much just match my partner's length the best way I can.

Grammar/Spelling: I'm no grammar nazi but please use proper grammar and spelling. Even if English isn't your first language, you still should know it a bit. No text-talk! I really don't even use it when I'm texting. I understand if you slip up and make mistakes but at least have your replies look legible please!

Style: I only roleplay in paragraph or novel form. Third-person only.

OCs: Absolutely no Mary-Sues or Anti-Sues! Nobody is perfect. Also when exchanging info, please be detailed. You don't have to give me a humongous novel but show some pride in your OCs! Also don't play my OC. That's what I'm here for. I guarantee you I won't play your OC in any way. Also don't hog the spotlight. I'm here too ya know!

Crushes: This is probably my most complex rule. If the OC I show you has only one crush, I WILL NOT change it. No ifs, ands, or buts. Luckily most of my OCs have more than one crush so we shouldn't have problems with that. Also there are some characters I just will not play. If we're roleplaying Naruto, I absolutely will NOT play any Akatsuki member unless we're in an AU setting. I will NOT play Orochimaru or Kabuto. If we're roleplaying Bleach, the same goes for the Arrancar. I will NOT play Aizen, Gin, Mayuri, or Tosen. Sorry but I just can't play them. When roleplaying Originals, I only do OC x Crush. I will NOT do My OC x Your OC!

Plot/Universe: When you ask me to roleplay, PLEASE have plot ideas ready! I like to discuss the plot before starting because it makes things more interesting and less likely to get boring. If we're roleplaying a fandom and we're in the canon universe, I will NOT follow the actual plot of the fandom. That completely kills the creativity and to me destroys the whole point of roleplaying. I do allow AU settings. The more creative the plot/universe is, the better! As for crossovers, I will be willing to do them. The more creative, the better!

Method: I only roleplay via e-mail. My e-mail address is corethra thompson yahoo . com. Be sure to tell me your username on here as well.

Password: Yes I have a password. To ensure you read these rules, put "90s Kids Rule!" in the subject line. If you don't, I will ignore your message.

Miscellaneous: First impressions last a lifetime. If you message me like this: "wanna rp?" chances are you won't get a response. However if you message me like this: "Would you like to roleplay (insert here)?" I'll definitely respond. Plus don't be afraid to talk to me outside of the roleplay. I'm a pretty nice and cool person so I don't mind. Makes things less awkward don't you agree? If you wish to roleplay more than one fandom, be sure to tell me. The max amount of roleplays I will do with one person is two maybe three.

My list awaits!

Key: Y means I WANT IT!

Anime/TV Shows:  
>Dragon Ball Z<br>Naruto (Part 1 or AU only)  
>InuYasha<br>Yu-Gi-Oh (Original, GX, or 5Ds)  
>NANA (Y)<br>Peach Girl (Y)  
>Code Lyoko (Y)<br>Criminal Minds (Y)  
>Winx Club<br>Sonic X  
>Bakugan (any season)<br>Bleach (NO Hueco Mundo!)  
>Yu Yu Hakusho<br>Teen Titans  
>Full Metal Alchemist (Original or Brotherhood, NO Homunculus crushes)<br>Saiyuki Reload  
>TMNT (2003 only)<br>Devil May Cry: The Animated Series  
>Shaman King<br>Prince of Tennis (Y)  
>One Piece (AU only)<br>Boondocks (Y)  
>Biker Mice From Mars (Y)<p>

Books:

House of Night (Y)

Movies:

Fast and Furious (Y)

Final Destination

Disney (AU only)

Video games:  
>Tekken (Y)<br>Soul Calibur (2-4 or AU only)  
>Devil May Cry<br>Sonic The Hedgehog  
>Mortal Kombat<br>Kingdom Hearts (AU only)  
>Final Fantasy (X, X-2, or AU only)<br>Saints Row (3 or 4 only) Y  
>Dead or Alive (Y)<p>

Original:

Just message me with an idea! I got many plot ideas I wanna try (Y)


End file.
